1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances, and more particularly, to a rapid cooking appliance including a convection cooking system having a dual flow fan or blower assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In always striving to improve cooking appliances, manufacturers are developing cooking appliances which are capable of performing cooking processes in less time than traditional, standard thermal cooking appliances. For instance, it is known to decrease cooking time by directing forced air streams over the food item during the cooking process. The prior art actually contains several examples of producing forced air streams within an oven cavity.
One method taught by the prior art is to recirculate hot air contained within an oven cavity. This technique utilizes a fan and duct system which draws in hot oven air and subsequently redirects a forced, hot air flow back into the cooking chamber. Another method taught by the prior art is the use of a dual flow fan draws in air from the oven cavity and combines that air with a second, heated air flow. The combined, heated air flow is then redirected into the cooking chamber. The heated air flow is produced by passing the second air flow over a heat source, such as a gas burner. While each of the above methods are effective, their ability to substantially affect the thermal insulation layer around the food item is rather limited.
In addition to reducing cooking time by directing forced air flows into the cooking chamber, many manufactures are incorporating microwave technology to supplement the more traditional cooking systems. However, a drawback exists in that during cooking, contaminants in the form of food byproducts, e.g. fat particles, grease particles and the like, develop in the cooking chamber. These contaminants evolve into smoke or are deposited on interior surfaces of the cooking chamber, as well as interior surfaces of ductwork which carries the flow of air. In an effort to address this problem, manufacturers have designed systems that maintain the byproducts solely within the confines of the cooking chamber. In this fashion, grease build-up in the ducting can be minimized. However this does not address the problem of smoke and deposit building up within the cooking chamber. In any case, the presence of contaminates and, by extension smoke, will affect the efficiency of the microwave cooking system.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a rapid cook oven that can more efficiently perform a cooking process. Particularly, a rapid cook oven that can more efficiently break down the thermal insulation layer about food being cooked, as well as reduce the amount of contaminants maintained within a circulating air flow.